


Letter of Confession

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "It was an explosion, her near screams made it feel worse. If she had a heart, Jade West knew that it was now taken. A knife had plunged into her chest and torn the muscle out, leaving a raw, empty hole that throbbed with an aching pain. 'Tori, please... I love you...'"





	Letter of Confession

**_No One's Perspective_ ** -

The Autumn breeze shifted through the trees, gliding across the green grass watered daily. The sun hung around with light clouds scattered across the darkening sky. Birds chirped somewhat lazily as a group of teens immersed themselves in the fairgrounds. Many laughs, shouts and hollers clashed joyfully with the flashing, bright colors of the games around them. It was a great day. It was the  _ perfect _ day even... It was supposed to be a great day. It was supposed to be the perfect one.

As the group of teens separated to their each individual games, the three boys, Beck, Robbie and Andre, stalked off towards the calling ball toss while the girls stayed behind. As Trina and Cat conversed themselves about, well God knows what with the redhead, the younger Vega constantly looked behind her back nervously. Her foot tapped the ground while her right palm soothed the left's forearm.

"Vega? What are you panicking about?" Jade spat, folding her arms as the half-Latina flipped her attention onto her.

"I-I have a really bad feeling about him... He's been staring at you for the past thirty minutes." Dark green eyes followed the slight nodding gesture, analyzing the man by the booth. He wore plain clothing; jeans, grey shirt with a white hoodie. Nothing struck odd with him at first glance, although- "I just, I don't know. Ever since the restaurant when you paid... I can't shake the feeling."

The Goth slowly looked around before the coast was clear before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the other's waist, placing her chin softly on the left shoulder, keeping a careful eye on the man. "Tori... I know, I've been watching him too," she murmured softly in the Vega's ear, "But relax, it's a day off of school... There's no need to put worries in your head."

Tori grinned slightly, nuzzling Jade, swaying with her, before whispering, "Thanks, I needed that. But, we still watch him?"

"Of course," the raven haired teen nodded before snapping out of their embrace as the boys strode over, Robbie walking with his back limp.

"Oh come on, it's fine to get only one pin down," Beck grinned gingerly, patting the ventriloquist on the back.

"That was by accident," he muttered thickly before smiling at his friend's comfort.

"I wonder what else is an accident..." Jade retorted, earning a small kick to the shins. Flinching only for a second, she rolled her eyes, recalling the promise she gave Tori the other night. After a few minutes, the gang was back on track, hitting every stop. The two trailed behind a few paces, constantly making sure that they were yards away from the man who seemed to have the exact same route as them.

Tori wouldn't ever say, but it wouldn't change the fact that her stomach was in a twist, feeling a sickening pang every time Jade guided her away from a certain spot as a figure shifted with them. Jade, on the other hand, felt the same, though all of her worries were projected on the youngest Vega, practically feeling her heart beat with her pounding one; even if many doubted that she had heart, assuring themselves it was a small piece of stone, let alone just a cavity.

-xVx-

_ The half-Latina giggled slightly at the gleeful smirk painted on Jade's face as her legs pinch pale sides. Shaking her head, Tori leaned down, placing her hands on the black sheets, and skimmed over the other's mouth, grinning as she heard a groan of annoyance. "My God you're such a tease," she growled, one arm wrapping around the caramel waist as her right palm cupped the cheekbones. The Goth smirked, feeling as the fading lust fell and the gentle, kind lips locked with her own. _

_ "I can't help it with you," the Vega purred, tracing figure-eights on Jade's right side as one of her legs shifted against the ghostly white ones under the covers. The left hand grasped the sheets once again, the right skimming over the West's chest, drawing random scribbles right over a beating heart. "I don't know how people could say you don't have a heart..." _

_ "Probably because they'll see me tomorrow antagonize you about your performance in Sikowitz'." _

_ "No, I'm serious Jade," she chuckled slightly, her head laying on one of Jade's feminine mounds, listening to the chambers pump blood. "You may be demented-" _

_ "Yes," she answered, her right hand curling over the small of Tori's back, pulling up the comforter slightly. _

_ "And you can be snarky-" _

_ "Uh, huh." _

_ "And a smart ass, not to mention sarcastic-" _

_ "Aw, why are you mentioning my best qualities?" Tori rolled her eyes, allowing her hand to snake down towards Jade's center, slither under the sheets and glide over the wet lips. "Okay," the Goth slightly moaned, "I'm listening." _

_ Smiling, the half-Latina continued, "But you know right from wrong, even if you don't actually do it... All of these things and I can't help but feel like you have a heart because mine beats for you. I love you Jade." She then is pulled into another kiss, and her chest feels soothed, knowing that even though she can't say it as easily in words, Jade's actions are enough. _

_ Even if the movies would reject it, saying it's not enough... She loved it that way, Tori admired the way the Goth tries to speak her mind yet, her expression, her eyes and her actions say it all. For Jade, whose a bit intense the half-Latina found, it speaks louder volumes than words ever would. _

_ Though, in the back of her mind, she waited patiently for those three words to come... _

-xVx-

The sun escaped the scene, almost snatching the blue streaks and orange rays from the sky. What was left put a small lopsided grin on Jade's face as her eyes filled with the everlasting stars in the night sky. The back of her neck prickled, though like the couple of hours before, she didn't do anything about it. As the rest engulfed themselves in conversation, she prodded Tori's side quietly before they slipped away, towards the large tree in the distance.

Once steps padded their way against the tree, the half-Latina gripped the Goth's waist while pale hands held Tori's side and leaned into the tree. Their lips met, full of emotion. Some of it was letting off the stress of school and home; others, in the meantime, are deemed as pure, untainted love and lust as they shifted into a slightly better position.

However, a snap of a branch ripped them from each other's grasps as eyes shot towards the trees. The man, blonde with emotionless blue eyes stepped out, hands behind his back. "You a West?" he asked, tone dead from anything other than bitterness.

"Uh... Why would you care?" Jade snapped defensively, putting her arm out as her feet guided her back to the Vega. Hearts pounded anxiously as the man stepped forward, cracking a sinister smile. "What do you want?" the Goth growled, feeling a sudden clump in her throat.

In a smooth action, his arms whipped out, holding a gleaming revolver. "Give me all of your pocket money and I might not shoot."

With a pale hand reaching over to her side, feeling cool, polished metal against her skin, Jade muttered, "Why should I?"

"I'll shoot her if you don't..." he responded, the weapon now pointed right to the half-Latina's chest.

"You can't do that!" she snapped, voice cracking under the strain of pushing through her throat.

"Sure I can, just step away from her and give me the money... I know rolls of twenties when I see it." Obediently, the Goth stepped away from Tori, casting a worried look before she was a foot away.

"Now what?"

He gazed at the Vega for a moment, then back at Jade, then to the half-Latina. It was not until he gazed at the stars for a second when he answered. "Actually, you know what? Your father stripped money from me before, and I'm fine right now but..." his gaze glanced at the dark green eyes, slightly amused, "I need some sort of payback. And what not better than to-"

His smirk matched the sudden flare pronounced in his eyes, and his index finger flinched. Jade's gaze widened as she hissed nothing in particular as she couldn't spit anything out. The revolver smoked slightly as the bullet flew the yard or two, racing against the West's quick reflexes. Even though she reached out to Tori, grasped her back and made her way to push her, Jade West knew from the bottom of her heart that she wasn't fast enough. Not fast enough to avoid the metal tearing through the shirt and sinking deep into the caramel skin.

Tori let out a weak groan, her back arched painfully as her hands made their way to clasp her chest and she felt as the bullet penetrate near her heart. Her right arm snatched Jade's gruffly as her knees met the ground. Both of their ears rung from the snap of the trigger, the blast of the fired shot and from the cackling man bolting back into the trees.

The Goth quickly adjusted herself, making it so that their legs were tangled while clutched the half-Latina by her shoulder, eyes widening as they watched the ever growing red among the purple shirt. Breathes were shallow as Jade searched for the proper words, choking up on the failed attempts.

"T-Tori... You'll be fine, I'll call the-"

"Jade? Do you know something?" coffee brown eyes gazed up at the West, who cupped her cheek gingerly.

"...And what's that?"

"It doesn't hurt. Not in your arms."

"Tori," Jade whimpered weakly, "Come on, stay with me...  _ Come on-" _

_ "What do you want in your future house?" _

_ A pierced eyebrow furrowed with the other in thought. "A library, nice one... Able to fit hundreds of books," she smiled as her legs skipped over towards the half-Latina's. _

_ "Yeah. That's a good thing, and what about a nice dark bedroom with an aquarium!" Tori laughed as she pranced around the Goth who shook her head. "And a pool, and a few rooms like a recording studio..." _

_ "A den-" _

_ "Maybe a game room-" _

_ "And a writing area... What should it be built out of?" Jade laced her hand with the caramel one as she smiled off in the late moon. _

_ "Maybe some bricks, it could be modern like mine with huge windows overlooking a nice view." _

_ "Alright. We gonna build it one day?" _

_ "If we have the money, time and care for it," the youngest Vega nodded, pulling Jade in for a quick kiss before they walked down the street into the early morning. _

"Tori, come on... We got to build that house someday," her mind flickered frantically at the moon casting their long shadows along the street. Tori only smiled and gripped her slightly blood-stained hand on the back of her pale neck and kissed Jade bitterly.

"I-I don't think I'll make it," her eyes rimmed with clear remorse. "But hey-  _ hey _ ... I'll be fine. Jade, I'm fine. I'm safe. I'm with you..."

"But, don't... don't  _ leave  _ me, you can't," Jade's voice cracked, a drop falling on Tori's bleeding heart. "Stay here, please... I don't have anyone else, you know that...  _ Please _ ."

"Jade... I'm sorry..."

"No,  _ no _ ..." the Goth whispered hoarsely, her grip becoming harder, "I love you. I fucking love you, more than you can  _ ever _ imagine, Tori, please..."

"I love you too Jade," her soothing voice came out, barely a whisper. She felt weak, her heart began to slow and there was nothing she could do about it. So, the half-Latina nuzzled into Jade's chest, gripped the jacket with her left hand and sighed deeply. "I've always wanted to die in someone's arms... And yours holds me well, it always had."

A strangled cry rang out as dark green eyes watched as eye's closed, and the small smile slacken just a bit with the firm grip. Nothing was to be heard for a few seconds. Nothing from the fair, or of the gang, or of the birds who fell asleep in their quiet nests. While all silence settled comfortable, Jade's body shook violently as her cries started softly, strained and weak, until they grew louder, becoming heart shattering and mournful.

"Tori... Come back, come back damn it... I love you," she whimpered, pulling the other closer to her chest, "Come on... Come back. I need you, and only you.. God, fucking,  _ damn it _ Tori, my heart had beat for you and now... and now this." Her teeth clenched together, almost to the point of chipping them, and she let out a shriek of pain.

It was an explosion, her near screams only made it feel worse. If she had a heart, Jade knew that it was now taken. A knife had plunged into her chest and torn the muscle out, leaving a raw, empty hole that throbbed with an aching pain. " _ Tori, _ please... I love you... I love you. And I couldn't say it fucking enough when I had every chance to. Why... why did he shoot you, why couldn't he have shot me? I'm a horrible person and all you wanted to do was-  _ Oh, Tori _ ..."

-xVx-

All conversations were halted once a loud, bellowing crack rang in the five's ears. "What was that? Someone pop a tire?" Andre asked, his hands over his ears.

"No, it didn't sound like a tire, it sounded like a..." Beck started, his words fading as his puppy brown eyes widened slightly.

"Gun," Trina hoarsely finished, knowing a fired bullet when she heard one. Out of a sudden gut wrenching tremor, she whipped around and didn't see Jade or Tori anywhere.

"Where's Tori?" Cat whined, looking very frightened as she clung onto Robbie's shirt.

" _ Find them _ ," Trina ordered, dispersing the group immediately. As Andre and Beck went right, towards the tents, and Robbie with Cat darted straight to the park nearby, the oldest Vega sister headed straight for the trees. While she thought of multiple circumstances that would fit her fantasies, as her boots were stripped immediately off her feet as she met the clean-cut grass, the pang in her chest said otherwise. Trina knew that what she would find would destroy the reality she lived in, though her mind didn't want to spell it out.

As she slowed her pace, joints suddenly pained with the abrupt movement, the half-Latina's ears perked once she heard a strangled voice behind the big tree. so many memories were tied with that oak, with so many different families. The Vega's and the West's, however, would always gaze upon it and immediately turn away.

She stepped closer, tears prickling her eyes as she saw Jade's back shaking with the sobs, legs entangled while brown hair fell down beside the Goth. A hand covered Trina's mouth as she listened to the West's pleas, "Come back... Tori, come back... Please, I need you... Don't leave. Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone..."

Her head picked up as she saw Trina, and small hopes sprang up. Her right hand shakily rose up, now painted with a deep red, and she whimpered softly, "Can. Ca-can you bring her b-back... Please Trina..."

The older sibling let out a wail as she sank to her collapse to her hands and knees, eyes fixed solely on the broken Jade and the limp, bloodied body she was holding. " _ NOOO! TORI!" _ she yelled, sinking Jade away from the sudden hopes and into the dark abyss of loneliness _.  _ For several minutes, the two girls just called back for the fallen, screaming for those coffee brown eyes to blink open, or that voice to sooth out. But it didn't, none of it did.

Jade had to explain, so her voice choked out in strangled whimpers, "He-he came to u-us for me... My d-dad stole from him and he went aft-after me... And then- he shot Tori... Don't leave me alone... Come back Tori, I need you... We all need you-"

Once they had quieted down, Jade stumbled up, holding Tori bride-style. The arm that clutched her jacket loosened and now went limp, pointing towards the ground while the legs did the same. Trina stepped ahead, tears still streaming down her face as they passed a glowing light pole, setting the boundaries between the dark grass and the sidewalk. She ignored the hundred dollar boots that laid on the ground and listened to the footsteps padding behind her.

Up ahead, the group reunited and began to discuss where Trina went with worry lacing the conversation. Cat's gaze shifted between the three boys before it locked on, straight ahead of her. Immediately, she felt cold. Her heart skipped a beat and a breath was held for the longest second of her life. The redhead felt tears start to roll down her face as she stepped forward, cutting the conversation, before landing heavily on her knees. " _ TORI! _ ," she cried, drawing the other three pairs of eyes over to the distance.

All three tensed, Beck feeling a heavy knot in his throat while Andre and Robbie started to tear up. Their eyes gazed off at Trina, who rubbed her eyes dry with a few coughs, and Jade who wore an almost emotionless, lost expression on her face. She didn't keep her head up for long, only when her eyes registered the path's characteristics. Other than those times, dark green eyes peered down at Tori's soft expression, which was still half buried in her chest.

"Jade..." a soft, mellow voice soothed through her ears. She gazed up, looking at Beck with a protective glare. "Set her down, come on... There you go," he murmured as Jade placed her down gently on the floor where she looked at her once again. Long brown hair flowed peacefully while the shirt was now a dark red. Everything was peaceful, really, from the expression to the way her limbs were placed with great care.

The Goth stood as the others gazed at Tori, and she held out her bloodied hand, only to pull it away once she heard Trina call '911'. "My, my sister-"

Jade's knees thumped against the ground harshly next to the half-Latina's right side. "She-she's been shot..."

A lashing growl escaped her throat viciously as her arms gripped Tori's body. "No, she's... She's d-not breathing..."

Tears prickled her eyes while she glared at the others for daring to reach out, hissing with venom if they attempted. "Her, her um... friend was with her..."

Trina's questioning gaze lingered over towards Jade, who nodded solemnly before burying her face in Tori's shoulder.

_ Teeth grazed the half-Latina's collarbone as she clutched her bed sheets, knuckles white. "Jade, don't... don't stop..." she moaned, hips bucking into Jade who quickened her pace. Tori let out a hitched breath which was followed by another, more pronounced, moan as she felt the heat just below her stomach grow even more intense. _

_ Both of their minds were fogged as Jade slipped her fingers in and out, pumping them right against the spot she found was most effective. After a few more, and a small bite on a caramel shoulder, Tori let out a loud moan before collapsing on top of her lover. They smiled to each other, Tori's in Jade's shoulder while Jade's in the half-Latina's hair. _

_ That is, until the door swung open. "Tori, what the fuck is going- Oh my God..." Trina barked before realizing what she just walking in on. Jade immediately threw the sheets over them as the sat up, Tori clutching to Jade's back in order to help conceal the top half. The Goth's right hand immediately went to the small of the caramel torso, while the other propped them up. "With  _ her _?" _

_ "Obviously," Jade snapped impatiently, cheeks burning. _

_ "For how long?" _

_ "Uh... Well we've been sleeping with each other for a few weeks and, um... Other stuff for a month or so," Tori answered, not knowing exactly how to explain- _

_ "Why?" _

_ "I don't know... Because we fucking feel like it Trina. Accepted or get the hell out of my room when we're fucking!" the younger Vega snapped, guilt now shining in Trina's eyes. _

_ "No... I didn't mean it like that, it's just... I thought you two hated each other." _

_ "Well obviously not," Jade growled, "Just don't tell anyone." _

_ "I wouldn't have anyway," she smiled kindly before leaving the two naked girls in Tori's bed. _

_ "That's one way to come out," Tori shrugged before pushing the West on the pillows, lips locking hungrily. Soon after a couple more rounds, which put out some of the new stress, they snuggled in each others arms and fell right to sleep. That evening dragged on into the night, and Jade couldn't have said it wasn't one of the best sleep she's had in years. _

"Miss, please, you have to let go... We can't-"

"I won't ever let go you bitch," she hissed as Tori remained in her arms. The rest of the gang shifted uncomfortably, unable to separate the Goth from what she wanted, because they would see hellfire if they did, but had to try and help the paramedic in some way. Jade shook, gazing around at the sudden flash of lights and alarms all around.

"Miss, please... You can come into the ambulance with her sister..." the patient lady replied, not even hesitating when the grieving West snapped again. The paramedic sighed as she gazed pitifully down at Jade, who whimpered softly into her seeming friend's shoulder. In all of her life she had seen multiple scenarios such as this; it wasn't going to be her last, oh no... But this one would be the most heart wrenching one out of all of them, the only one she lost sleep over.

"Just help me bring her back..." a soft cry pleaded, though the noted hopelessness said it all; the uniformed woman nodded slightly to herself, knowing full well that she wasn't coming back. It wasn't going to be a miracle.

"I-I can't sweetie... You can hold her in the ambulance and I'll ask you some questions while we're in there, okay?" The Goth finally agreed with her and picked up Tori as she did before and was guided over to the vehicle. Once inside, her eyes glazed lazily over all of the white walls and silver instruments. Sitting down on the side, Jade looked down and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. They didn't flicker back open once Trina climbed in, sitting down right next to her. Or when the paramedic brushed her blonde hair out of her face and began asking for details. "So... How did she get shot?"

Images flicker through Jade's thoughts; a smoking gun, sadistic laughter, the ringing shot, her hardened grip as she collapsed... "It was man... He-he should have shot me, not her. He was angry at my father and went to steal my money and instead shot T-tori... My Tori..."

"Wait, what was your relationship with her?" the paramedic cocked her head, pulled in to the soft words that so many would skim over. Her elbows were on her knees, waiting and listening intently. She took a deeper breath as dark green eyes opened, and was immediately entranced by the way they seem to flash blue, or by the way they seemed empty and shallow.

The West bit the inside of her cheek, not sure what to say. It was complicated, a long story yet... she had blood on her hands and the side of her face. She had witnessed the crime. And she wouldn't let go. There was time, she knew full well, but what sort of reaction would the paramedic present? One of concern or confusion. "I- I... It's complicated," she murmured, her knuckles turning white as she held Tori in them.

"What does she mean?" the blonde turned her gaze over to Trina, who was more composed through her aching heart.

"Complicated," she whispered, "Many people say that they hate each other. I mean, on the first day, she spilt coffee over her head..." The blonde raised an eyebrow at Jade, expecting answers.

"We didn't though... Not at least a few months ago, back in May or something..." A series of fond memories that now had a red tint in her eyes strolled past, placing more weight on her shoulders gently.

_ "Hold out your wrist Vega," Jade snapped, anxious and antsy. _

_ "Wha- Why should I? Can't we just talk out here?" the half-Latina gestured around, gazing across the hall. _

_ "Tori please." Her gaze shifted back to the Goth, eyes suddenly careful and gentle, not daring to question the plea in her rasp. Hesitantly, her right wrist was held out and it was snatched away as her body whisked behind it towards the janitor's closet. Once the door shut, her grasp was released immediately. Coffee brown eyes looked over, watching as pale hands ran through raven hair nervously; she didn't expect this to happen today but it did. _

_ "Jade? Are you going to tell me?" she whispered, stepping forward towards the Goth. Her heart leaped slightly as she drew closer, beginning to feel warmth radiating off of Jade. "Why did you two fight?" _

_ "Bec-because I do-don't..." her voice cracked, a warm buzz shifting just below her gut, "I-" Their eyes met, and all words threw themselves out the window. Green eyes flickered in between the two brown ones, a sense of hesitation tainted them. Pale hands reached up, cupping caramel cheekbones gingerly before she slowly pecked her lips. _

_ The youngest Vega didn't know how to react, her mind simply went blank. For so long she's been fantasizing this moment and yet this is what happens when it comes. The Goth stepped back, hand on the handle, "I-I should just leave..." _

_ "Jade," Tori breathed, halting Jade from moving any more, "You don't have to leave. Just get your hand off the handle." Once she obliged, the half-Latina placed on hand on her chest and pushed the Goth over towards the wall, stepping in between her and the door. "It's just I feel-" she began as one of her hands gripped Jade's waist, "Fuzzy." _

_ "Fuzz-emrph," the raven haired teen started, confused before lips met her own with even more emotion than the first. They kissed softly at first before Jade found her hands in long brunette hair and at the small of Tori's back while hands gripped her side and back of the neck. They breathed deeply as Jade separated her lips a bit, allowing the entry of Tori's tongue, which caressed around as it wondered the new territory. _

_ With sharpened breathes, they pull away and gazed at each other, smiling before they dove right back in. By the time they came out, they had missed Sikowitz' entire class. Funnily enough, they were going over stage kisses and how to control your personal emotions while presenting emotions. _

"...Behind closed doors we-" Jade confessed through a hard lump in her throat, "We made love..." Suddenly, she felt somewhat nauseous and blinked. Her head swam as even more nights crawled back to her, more than she could count on any of her digits where she would find herself comfortably bare in Tori's grasp. The youngest West swallowed the lasting lump in her throat before all she saw was black, and all she heard was a distant call of her name.

-xVx-

Breaths became visible in the early morning chill, and hands rubbed the sides of Jade's arms as she folded them. It was warm inside, but the several worried taps of feet, white walls and coughs degraded her last bit of the sanity she had left. Outside, it was cold, bitter and dark; just how people saw her as.  _ Tori didn't _ , she painfully reminded herself automatically.

_ But being with me lead her to  _ this _... _ Her thoughts tore the last bit of innocence she had of herself, pinning everything on her. As she thumbed the bench absentmindedly, the words of the doctor began to etch in her stone mind.  _ "This bullet," he had pulled out, "Skimmed the outside of her aorta and she bled to death..." He sighed deeply, shaking his head remorsefully as his blazing blue eyes locked with Jade's, out of everyone else's, just hers. He analyzed the pained expression on her face as the blood on her hand and face seemed to have grew even drier. "I'm so sorry for your loss..." _

Green eyes flickered open as she heard steps move towards her. "Jade... We need to talk about our daughter." Her head turned over towards the two Vega's, and eyes glared emotionless.

"What?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Well, what did you do to her?" Mrs. Vega snapped out of anxiety.

"Holly!" David gasped before turning away from his weeping wife momentarily, "Jade? Who-"

"It wasn't me I'll tell you that much. I didn't shoot the fucking bullet in her," Jade hissed venomously before her voice strained, "But I let it hit her... I could have just given him the damn money but I just had to- I couldn't stop him..." Mr. Vega eyes widened as he watched tears roll seamlessly down her cheeks; in his mind, he would never admit it, but the tears seemed fare more painful than his wife's would ever be over the sudden loss. Frowning, as Holly bolted off back into the hospital, he sighed.

"Jade? Ever since Tori first mentioned you, I knew it was something different. She spoke very highly of you, yet I hear stories of what you two did to each other," I mumbled, watching as Jade turned away. "Now, did you two ever, by chance, end up having..." he added, not wanting to think that his daughter wasn't a virgin although he just had to know. Had to.

After about a minute of swaying, his head dropped a little before turning around. As he stepped forward, the officer heard a soft 'yes' before turning his head. His mouth opened slightly, though nothing came out because nothing was to be asked. So he went back inside and embraced his wife, who asked what he did and he answered, "She's innocent honey. She didn't hurt her, I can see it in her eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure all of my life," he whispered, tremors crawling down his spine as he heard the quiet, pained and heart shattering 'yes'.

-xVx-

The main hall doors crash open as Jade stalks through, oddly quiet. No,  _ silent _ . Some of the freshmen by her locker scurry off before she reached it. They were mistaken however, she had no intention of stepping over there first; instead to the small memorial by Tori's old locker. Her eyes become fixed on the picture surrounded by many roses and other flowers. She instinctively gulped down a small knot before squatting before it. People gawked as she strode over to her own locker, staring at the white rose leaning against the picture of Tori, who smiled at the person behind the camera.

_ "Jade, you should really stop criticizing every damn picture you take of me." _

_ "Hey," she sneered, "You asked for me to take a picture so here you go. It's not my fault that Sikowitz needs pictures to be perfect." Her gaze glided over towards the youngest Vega, who looked at her fumbling hands, digesting the remark. The Goth grinned slightly, looking back at all of the pictures that would be hers and hers alone; hours later she would present their mad teacher with only a couple out of the dozens. _

_ "Why do you hate me?" Tori whispered, taking Jade by surprise when she whispered it harshly. For a moment, she felt a slight pang in her heart. Her mouth wanted to form the words, 'No, I don't.' Her hands wanted to hold her as she kissed the caramel neck gingerly. But Jade's mind forced her to answer the exact opposite thing she wanted to say. _

_ "You're surprised?" _

Green eyes gazed at the pale hand on her locker, gripping one of the scissors half-heartedly. Beck's concerned questions went in one ear and out the other as she opened her locker and sorted through the multiple folders and binders. As the last of the papers were shuffled through and the needed materials in the bag she would carry to her first class, a firm hand grasped her arm to which she snapped.

The bag fell on the floor with a heavy 'thud' and scissors pointed to her ex's chest. "What is it?" she hissed quietly.

Puppy brown eyes widened as the back of his neck prickled against his shirt. They registered Jade; he didn't see any difference from afar, though there was. She had always acted cold, ruthless and somewhat heartless, but now it was at a completely different level. Her eyes held no scalding heat like they did whenever she pissed, her scissors came out instantly in one swift motion instead of the warning hand by her side. But it was her complexion that completely threw him off. She had always been pale, sure. But never like this; her skin was almost paper white, giving the illusion that she was no longer alive. With the dead eyes, ghost-like skin and the chilling nature, she looked like she was a walking shell with nothing else to do.

"W-why didn't you go to her funeral?"

"I couldn't..." her voice shook, sending waves of sorrow through Beck, "Now go away. Don't ever talk about her to me again and  _ fuck off _ ." He nodded and walked off without another word, acknowledging the warning bell. Meanwhile, Jade stood by her locker, the door still ajar before slamming the rest of it close. As the crowd filtered out into their classes, she padded silently over towards the blue locker and opened it gently. Among all of the pictures and school supplies still not cleared out, there was a small picture meant for a wallet in the back. She slipped it out before closing the locker gingerly, thumbing over Tori in the picture.

She forgot a long time ago when this was taken, but she knew it was one of the nights she stayed over. They were in the street, under a lamp post that gave the image a nice orange glow with the grey tinge of the night sky. They stood almost back to back, arms interlocked with each other, smiling gently. It was one of the only pictures anyone could ever find Jade and Tori together at Hollywood Arts. Although, Jade had now just slipped that picture in her leather jacket before walking to class, earning a tardy.

-xVx-

Her head shook slightly as cold, soft sand rubbed against her legs as she sat up. Green eyes blinked open and registered their surroundings. It was unfamiliar to her, an unfamiliar beach with water gliding over before retreating back to the endless blue horizon. The sky was grey and Jade frowned slightly, standing up completely. Once all of the grains were brushed off her black cloak and robes, she looked around and saw unfamiliar palm trees and bushes behind her.

Her eyebrows knit together as she discovered the island, eventually coming across a cabin deep in the jungle. As the West glared at the last few snagging branches, she reached out to the door, debating whether or not to open or knock politely. Her eyes the glided over to the side, where a small sign hung. 'J.W+T.V' became etched in her thoughts as she turned the handle and stepped inside.

"Tori?" she whispered hoarsely as she watched the figure look around the kitchen in the back. The half-Latina turned around, smiling gently as she stepped over, pulling Jade in a tight hug. As the pulled away, Jade felt a tear run down her face which matched the one down Tori's. "I-I've missed you so much," she whimpered into the Vega's shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry I left you Jade... But hey, I'm waiting for you. We'll build our house together once you join me," her voice shook happily.

"And when will that be?"

"I can't tell you... Even if I did know, I wouldn't say," she murmured, "But you're with me at the moment, so don't worry." Jade nodded silently before pulling Tori into a long, loving kiss. After a few more, they put their foreheads together as they embraced. "I love you Jade."

"I love you too, with all of my heart," the Goth whispered back. She closed her eyes and once they were open, she found herself back under her sheets, feeling the throbbing pain inch its way back in her chest. Jade's mind couldn't sleep the rest of the night. After twenty minutes of moving irritably, messing up the sheets, she growled sourly before sitting up.

Instinctively her stare switched over to her desk, where a paper and pencil sat waiting to be used. As her legs guided her over towards the prepared set, her thoughts became busy with hundreds of things to write. Sitting down, she started scratching across the paper, leaving pencil scrawls that was her writing. Once the pencil tip was dull and her thoughts satisfied, Jade folded the paper three times and then slipped it into the pocket with the picture from the day prior.

Once back under the sheets, she dreamt of nothing but black. That was all she dreamed of for the next three weeks until the third Friday.

As the days passed by, she began to derail. Spiral down into a deep, sickening depression that seized her freedom of thought. Detach herself from reality as the rest of the gang attempted to make conversation. At home, her parents would do their own thing and find Jade oddly in her room, pacing around, trying to write. But it had lost its meaning. AS Mr. West watched his daughter, his only child, stare at the paper with a blank expression, he felt a pang in his heart. It didn't matter how much he shunned creative people, all he knew was that her daughter was broken and he couldn't do anything about it to fix it. Before he hated the rebellion, but during that time, he realized it was the only sign of Jade he had left. And now, it was gone.

Mrs. West would notice as well, but only shrugged it off as she pulled out her flask. On several occasions she would come in to Jade's room, expecting her to be thrown out only to stand at the doorway for minutes on end. Hours later she would do the same, drunkenly, and get the same result. All Jade did with  _ both _ of them was just have her back facing them. Sometimes they would see the side of her face, and maybe catch her destroy an attempted paper.

That was another thing; her grades slipped. Even with her prior attitude, Jade was well known among the teachers as a 'prized student', if you will, always managing to get in the top three scores on tests. But now, the homework wasn't done to completion, and what was completed was either scrawled to the point that it was illegible or it didn't make any sense. Teachers would constantly ask her for an explanation, while understanding her loss, and suggested that she would come before and after school for help. She never did.

By the second week, her mood swings became so irregular, many who interacted with her strode up to her cautiously. The group would either expect absolutely no response, or pure aggression. Several times Jade had nearly gotten into fist fights with other students who began to mock her. She was sent to the councilor's office a total of fifteen times, and never spoke. However, because the West never actually did any harm, other than inspire fear in people, she was never sent to the principal's office.

In Sikowitz' class she never participated in anything, and the teacher never pushed her. Once or twice he would bring her up on stage in hopes for change, but she remained the same: cold, silent and bitter.

Although that wasn't the worst of it. Each passing day Jade felt weaker, her walking would become more tiresome and she began to not eat. Several times she had tried to eat, although her body rejected it and her gut would give an abrupt plunge whenever she would try to put coffee to her lips. The Goth looked at herself in the mirror, gazing at the pale skin and tired eyes from the many sleepless nights, waking up in a cold sweat. Jade West couldn't say it out loud, but she knew it was true; she was dying.

Everything she tried to do to help did nothing. Writing was a bust, drawing; forget it and then just singing. Nothing worked, she was broken beyond repair and she couldn't get herself out. Everything, however, would change on one day. The third Friday.

-xVx-

The main hall was busy, everyone excited for the three day weekend ahead of them. Lurking in the corner, however, was Jade who woke up with the most intense pain blossoming in her chest. Bag lung over her shoulder, waiting patiently for the bell ringing for the last three periods of the day. Ducking through the crowd, towards her locker, she halted immediately once a familiar song breached her ears.

_ " I don't want to wake up from this tonight" _

Her gaze whipped around, frowning as she tried to remember the song's name, until she saw a small group of girls chatting while it played.

_ "There's no relief, I see you in my dreams _

_ Everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me _

_ There's no release, I feel you in my dreams _

_ Telling me I'm fine" _

She absolutely lost it. Jade's gaze quickly looked over to her side and noticed that Tori's locker, cleared out even with the door, was right beside her. She crumpled to her knees and started to whimper hysterically. "T-tori... Come back, please... Tori, don't leave me alone..."

The girls whipped around, finding the most feared person in the entire school on her hands and knees, shaking violently. "Tori... Tori..." Her head picks up, tears streaming down, "Can- can you bring her back? Please, I need her... I can't live without her-  _ Tori."  _ All three looked at Jade in horror, one of them with tears threatening. "Please,  _ help me _ ," the Goth begged, hands raised slightly, shaking.

"I-I'm sorry, we can't," one of them whimpered hoarsely, tears starting to roll down as she watched Jade sink lower and lower. Soft chuckling erupted in the now deadly quiet hall, other than Jade's sharp breaths. Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie stood by the stairs, watching as series of events unfolded.

"Nobody can Jade. So why don't you stop wasting your time over a slut and get with someone to fuck you in the ass," he grinned as Jade silenced. His hand ran through his black hair cockily, not comprehending to several warning signs.

"Oh no... Jade, please don't do it," Beck whispered as Cat gripped his arm anxiously. Jade stood up, the bag on the floor, and turned around, giving a dead, emotionless glare.

"Don't you ever call her a slut Ryder, you fucking asshole," she murmured in a monotone voice. He steps started off light until she was a foot or two away from Ryder Daniels, who continued to grin, not noticing the quick fist pulling back and the final step stamping hard on the floor. All he knew was one moment he was standing, and the next he was on the ground, clutching his stomach as his nose filled with blood, which pooled on the ground.

"Jade West! My office  _ now _ ," Miss Helen snapped, diverting everyone's widened eyes towards her.

Jade simply grabbed her bag off the floor and glared at the principal. "No."

"Why not?"

"I quit Hollywood Arts," she drawled, whisking away through the halls. Everyone was speechless, unable to wrap their brains around what just happened. Sikowitz, who had his suspicions, stepped back and followed Jade through the halls from what he concluded from his instinct.

He approached his room and opened the door quietly, sighing slightly once his suspicions were proven correct. Jade sat at the edge of the stage, hands over her face. "Jade?" he muttered softly.

She looked up, and whimpers slightly but otherwise gave no answer. "Jade..."

"I-I miss her..." she sobbed, gazing behind her at the locker door leaning against the wall in the corner.

"We all do," he nodded, sitting down next to Jade. "But why is it that you miss her the most? Even more the Trina..." Her mouth opens in attempts to respond although nothing but unintelligible noises come out. But the answer was enough, it only justified more of his suspicions. "You're not coming back are you?"

She shook her head softly before explaining, "She was everywhere at this school..."

"Yes she was. Is this goodbye? Until we meet again?" he turned his head curiously.

Jade somewhat shook her head and turned to her teacher, "Goodbye Sikowitz." He nodded solemnly and gave the Goth a tight squeeze, mumbling, "I'll make sure your locker is in with Tori's. Goodbye Jade." She breaks away gingerly and picked up her bag, striding towards the door. She looks back, gives a small wave before closing the door behind her.

Sikowitz lowered his hand, sighing heavily. "So that nightmare is real..." he cried softly, drying his eyes with his sleeve.

-xVx-

The halls were empty. Quiet steps padded their way through and green eyes glanced over the small pool of blood in the middle of the room. Jade emptied her locker out, shoving everything in her bag before stepping a foot or two, dropping it in the trash. She closes the locker shut, for the first and last time in her life, and then takes out her scissors, darting quickly to the janitor's closet. Choosing a part of the wall carefully, she carves her and Tori's mark in the stone. For about ten minutes she finishes it before walking through multiple doors, eventually outside.

A few days later, the janitor would grimly find the mark 'J.W+T.V.' He decided to leave it, closing the door and locking it so no one else could go in.

The engine started and the wheels rolled out, not before Jade took one good look at Hollywood Arts, a knot forming in her throat while at it. She sped home, not knowing what else to do, and sat in her room quietly. Downstairs her mother was getting drunk while her father ate his lunch, brows furrowed together.

As she looked around her room, Jade felt anger boiling in her veins as she could remember Tori thumbing over all of her books, crying out her name loudly on her bed, watching over her shoulder as she wrote. The Goth sat up and took a metal bat she had tucked away in her closet. The first thing that shattered was the vanity mirror. Glares shot through Jade as she looked at the shattered glass before aiming a swing at her desk, completely snapping on of the legs in half. As the desk toppled to the ground, the chair was next, then the bookshelves, then the pictures. All throughout the crashes, Jade let out yells of absolute pain. Her joints screamed for her to stop, her ears ringed as she demolished then the bed. Scissors in each hand, the youngest West clawed through it all, tearing everything apart.

Downstairs, her mother sneered and started to clumsily make her way upstairs as her husband brushed past her, darting to Jade's room, worried. "Jade?" he called out as he made his way up the stairs. Once the door opened, he gasped horrified at the destruction of the room, and the culprit in the middle of it all, hands cut and bloodied. "...Jade. What is this?" Mr. West asked weakly. "First school and now this?"

Jade grit her teeth as she wiped her eyes, looking at her father who showed remorse and sympathy. "I'm sorry dad... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he felt his eyes water. "Is it still-" the father started, stopping once he saw her nod. A second later, her mother bounds in, angrily looking at the room.

"What the fuck is this Jade?"

"Mary! Now stop, she needs-"

"To do what?" her mother snapped viciously, "Waste all of the money we support her with? She's just a damn parasite with big dreams and 0 chance of actually completing them."

"You're right," Jade growled, "And I won't be a problem for  _ you _ mother..."

"You can't move out! Don't you get in that fucking car Jade!" she yelled as her daughter made her way to the door. The Goth shook her head before attempting to push past Mary. "I said no Jade!" the mother bellowed.

The youngest West's head was turned to the side, a raging sting spreading across her cheek while her father roared with absolute anger. " _ YOU BITCH! INSTESD OF TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WRONG YOU PUNISH HER?" _

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT HAROLD? EVER HEARD HER FUCK THAT DEAD WHORE?" she shrilled over the bellows.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A WHORE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Jade snapped, snatching the flask from her mother's iron grip and hurling it through the window, smashing it. The house became dead silent other than the glares that spoke volume and the car driving off the driveway.

"It doesn't matter if she did or didn't," Harold seethed, coming back from his shock, "She's still our daughter."

"Still your daughter you mean."

-xVx-

The chilled air sent goose bumps under the black leather jacket. The West heaved a deep breath, feeling the picture and letter through the jacket as she thumbed over it. Her eyes open, just to check the dashboard which read '8:45'. Green eyes glanced around the neighborhood, and from the spot she parked at it was a god vantage point. As her eyes closed, her thoughts began to angrily hum, reliving one of Jade's most precious memories.

_ "Jade? I-I haven't done this before..." _

_ "Don't worry Tori," she soothed, climbing over the front and straddling the half-Latina, "No one will see us and I can guide you." _

_ "Okay," she nodded, feeling as Jade began to kiss her lustfully before moving onto her neck. "Should we move to the back? For more room?" _

_ "Fine Vega, but interrupt one more time and I swear-" she began to snap before a long kiss was placed on her lips. Both girls climbed to the back of the black car. Tori moaned softly as she felt Jade grind against her, sucking gently just under her ear. Cold hands gripped under her shirt, sending goose bumps where ever they trailed. "Ready?" _

_ "Ready," the half-Latina grinned as her shirt slipped off and she was pushed down on the seats. _

The car door slammed shut, rocking the vehicle back and forth. Gripping the keys in her hand, Jade let out a screech before throwing them at the driver window, which was already cracked from multiple hits hours ago. The keys rocketed inside, although Jade couldn't care less. She was looking for trouble, searching for a way out. Closing her eyes calmly, Jade then snapped them back open once he heard racing steps bounding towards her.

A young man with black hair and blue eyes raced through the street, stopping a few yards from Jade. Seizing her chance, she stepped out and snapped, "What are you doing?"

Startled, he whipped around, pointing a pistol at her. "Tell anyone and I'll shoot," he muttered, the gun shaking in his hands. In the other hand a bag full of money and watches peered out.

"What about the police?"

"I'll fucking shoot you..." he bluffed.

"Do it."

"What?" he asked, surprised, "I-I can't just do that..."

" _ Please _ ," she begged, "I can't take it anymore. I'm hurting so much, a shot wouldn't do anything but put a stop to it. Please." The young man only looked at her, gun lowered. " _ Fucking shoot me you bastard _ !" she growled frantically, hands shaking.

"I-I'm sorry," he murmured before raising the gun, and pulling the trigger. Immediately after, while he bolted away, Jade's breath shook as she felt a searing pain in her lungs. With her right hand over the bullet hole, she stumbled back and hit the car. As she slid down, a trailing red mark following on the car, the West felt as her breathing became harder, blood filing her throat. She let out a racking cough, spraying blood all over the street.

With the corners of her mouth tainted, Jade coughed softly, until another hack. Taking as deep breaths as she could, the Goth let out a groan before grinning slightly. Her left arm reaches out slightly as her vision fades into the shadows. " _ Tori... _ " she murmurs, leaving a small smile on her face with a glint in her eye. After a few seconds, the arm drops softly on her side as she crumpled against the car even more, eyes clouding over.

And then Jade West breathed no more.

-xVx-

Frowning slightly, she adjusted herself and looked around. Jade was on a riverbed, over looking the water just inches away. Her lungs filled with air yet, when she held her breath, no pain or urge to breath came. Just out of habit, however, she continued, enjoying the feeling of air within her. As she pushed herself up, the raven haired teen gazed around, searching in the light woods.

Walking around some, she smiled at the coy fish in a pond not too far off from the river. "Hey fishies," she laughs, gazing at them. Green eyes then travel a few feet from her reflection and she sees- "Tori."

"Jade," she smiles back, stepping over and wrapping her arms around her. They share a passionate kiss before pulling away slightly.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno, but it's cool." Tori shrugged and added, "The afterlife maybe. Anyway, there's a strange door over the bridge," she gestures to the right where a great oak bridge sat magnificently, "that leads to the real world I guess. So you can watch the others."

"That's nice..."

"I've been watching over you," the half-Latina whispered throatily, "And it hurt me so much to see you in that pain Jade."

"Well, I'm not in pain anymore," she smiled, before pecking her on the lips. "I'm with you. Now let's start on that house shall we?"

"Indeed we shall," she mused in a mocking tone towards Sikowitz as their hands laced together and steps glide into the trees in unison.

-xVx-

Trina walked with Cat around the neighborhood, the boys not traveling very far behind. "I've been calling her and I'm worried that something happened," the redhead whimpered. The elder Vega only nodded, instead of saying a word to the perky Valentine. As they turned the corner, Cat rammed herself into Trina, momentarily glaring at her before the Vega asked, "That Jade's car?"

The small Valentine followed the small frown and quickly nodded at the black vehicle. "Yeah, wh-"

The older sibling took a step forward, promptly cutting off Cat. "I-  _ Oh my God.  _ I found her Cat," she shook before taking off towards the car, ignoring the redhead's cries. Once she got there, immediately her knees made contact to the ground as her eyes widened. "No... Jade, no..."

As the scene came closer in detail, Cat slowed as she looked at her long time friend. "Jade?" she frowned, cocking her head to the side as she noticed all of the blood. It sprayed all over before her feet on the ground. On the door of the car I streaked down with her back; her eyes gazed at the small smile with red corners that matched her eyes, happy yet glazed with nothing. "Jade? What the fuck did you do?" the redhead cursed angrily, feeling a sudden stare on her back as Trina let tears fall silently.

Quickly, Cat reached back and left a stinging mark on the side of the Goth's face, whimpering once she felt lukewarm drops hit her left palm and forearm. As she drew back, her eyes trailed to Jade, whose face now connected with the ground's, half a smile showing as blood began to dribble from it, pooling blood. She quickly stumbled backwards, falling on her butt as the boys joined the group, all giving a cry at once.

"How-how could this happen?" Andre whined, "First Tori and now Jade... that's a third of our group just  _ gone." _

Beck grasped his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and cleared his throat before answering the one call that would follow him for the rest of his long life.

"What is your emergency?" the operator answered calmly.

"My-my ex... She's been shot, please help us."

"Okay, now you'll have to answer a few questions before we continue."

"Fine, just get her quick," his voice cracked as his hand wiped his eye dry.

"First, where are you and are you alone?"

"No, I'm with some of my friends in the Palmvilla neighborhoods in the back."

"Now how did she get shot?"

"I don't know," Beck's voice strained, "We were all looking for her because we had a bad feeling and- by God just send someone over here please."

"Where was she shot?"

"Ah, her chest... there's blood everywhere, pouring out of her chest and mouth I mean."

" _ Both _ ?" the operator halted, frowning slightly.

"Yes. Get someone out here please..."

"Okay, an ambulance and some policemen will be on their way," the operator nodded before Beck answered with a winded 'thank-you.' On his hands and knees, the Canadian crawled slowly a few steps and reached out a shaking hand, petting the long, raven hair softly, thumbing over deep red streaks made a month or two before.

"...Jade, why you?" he whispered to himself, caressing her cheek as he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

-xVx-

The blonde paramedic sat in the swaying back alone, frowning down at her hands. She had been almost off her shift when this call was put under her responsibility at the last minute. Her blue eyes squinted under furrowed brows as the scene was explained to her. Just a few weeks prior she had been on a call that involved a shooting among a young group, and the back of her neck prickled unsettlingly as she strangely recalled it, asking the pale teen who held her lost girlfriend. A weak sigh escaped her lips before the ambulance halted, sending her and her partner that was well that day out the back doors.

She jogged forward towards the huddled group who all had tears in their eyes. As she approached Trina, the paramedic felt her eyes knit together, concerned. "Hey, weren't you the one with that call a few weeks ago?" After the older Vega nodded, her head turned and analyzed the group, before asking, "Where's the other one?"

"You mean Jade?" Cat whimpered hoarsely, "Sh-she's over there," her hand pointed at the car. Blue eyes followed and the blonde felt her heart skip a few beats as she saw the crumpled figure sprawled on the ground, half of her face visible while the left side was on the ground. Blood was everywhere, the wound bleeding freely while her mouth dropped some of it as well. "Oh my God," she murmured as she crouched down next to the girl, looking at the slight smile and glinted eyes.

"How did this happen?" she asked, turning around receiving no answers. Her eyes glazed back on the teen, looking at the slightly skinnier and paler appearance. One eye raised above the other as she thumbed over the leather jacket's front right pocket, and she pulled out two slips of papers. "Hey, you guys? I have something," she turned around, holding up the picture and a letter, both splattered with red.

Beck grabbed the papers from the paramedic's gesturing hand, and gave a soft cry, staring at the picture of the two girls together. "Jade and Tori," he breathed softly.

"Weren't they a couple?" the blonde felt her eyes water, looking at Trina who opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Andre.

"No, they would have never been a couple. I'm mean, look at their relationship, seriously need some magic to make that work, right?" he gazed across the group, earning soft nods from Cat and Robbie. Trina and Beck, however, seemed to have known better. "Right Beck?"

"I don't know..." he muttered weakly, "I may have loved Jade but I didn't certainly know her as much as I would have liked to."

"They were," Trina quipped in, turning all of the heads towards her. "I came from the mall early one day and- man, I heard noises upstairs an immediately got annoyed so I went upstairs. I didn't expect to catch them in the act, and from what I could tell, they only continued once I left... But I sworn to keep it quiet until they were ready to be out with it."

"Really?" the redhead whined, receiving a slow nod.

"Hey, do you think I should read this?" the Canadian asked after glazing over the first few lines. Once everyone's head turned to him, he cleared his throat and began in a shaky voice:

" _ To whoever cares in this world, _

_ Why is it that the most gentle souls, the most pure ones, are always the first ones to be brutally killed at the hand of someone who wanted nothing but death? Why, just why? Tori shouldn't have died that night, it should have been me. The killer was after my dad, and sought revenge by taking it out on me. He planned to mug me, though shot her instead, just for the fun of it... _

_ Until I die that laugh will haunt me as I held her, weeping for her to hold on. She couldn't, it was just too much. Yet, she stayed long enough to give me enough time to tell her this one phrase, this one simple fucking phrase that I couldn't bring myself to tell her until her last moments. 'I love you...' Tori smiled as I said that, and then she snuggled into my chest, muttering how comfortable she was before slipping away. My Tori was taken from me, and I had a chance to avoid it instead of shooting my mouth off and just give him the money. If I knew the price I would have paid then, I would have given up my car, desk, legs and arms to trade off. But I'm here, at my desk, after a long drive home, with my body attached together. _

_ I'm not healthy, however, and it's the reason why I'm writing this... letter of confession I suppose. I know full well I'm not going to make it until the new year, so I'll wear my black, leather jacket with this placed inside. Though you've already knew that, since I am gone and thus allowed you to read. I'm dying at this moment, my body won't cooperate with my thoughts as easily anymore. I've even stopped drinking coffee. _

_ So, I'll write my last words to whoever gives a damn about me, whoever knew I had a heart just like she did..." _

Beck choked on the clump forming in his throat, and then continued once he was ready, looking around at the group before continuing.

_ "Dad, if you have the chance to read this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'll have to leave you soon with her, and I can't look in your eyes knowing that anymore. I may not have the chance to say goodbye so here it is, just know I do appreciate everything you did for me even though you disagreed. _

_ Trina, Cat, Andre, even Robbie, thanks for just being there. Even though you weren't a main focus in my life, it was still good to know that there were others there for me even if I never came up and admitted it. As for Beck, I'm sorry... If your reading this, just know that I did enjoy our times together, and they did well until that flame burned out. I'm sorry that it didn't go as planned and went to shit before we could even talk to each other again. I did love you, and I suppose I still do, just not in the way Tori captured my heart. _

_ I hated her at first, yes. No, I resented her for being a pain in my ass. But, as time went on, we grew closer as more time alone was spent between us. For some reason, I became curious of the goofy, gentle and, at times, fiery singer. I couldn't help it; her presence spoke volumes that mine would never achieve. And one day, I realized I was drawn in, and I couldn't get out of her grasp. More like wouldn't. That's why I couldn't be with you any longer Beck; I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. _

_ The pain is unbelievable, I can't help the crater in my chest throb constantly with every breath I take. I simply can't. She's always in my mind, giving me memories I took during our times together alone. Whether it be just simply talking in the halls or us in bed. All I know is that I can't take it anymore. _

_ I can't take this pain I feel while other's gaze at me confused as I grief over Tori. I can't help myself but want to just run away as I see her everywhere, in my house and at school. I just can't any longer, and it is killing me that it won't happen soon enough. So, I want to die, but I'm to afraid to do the deed myself... I've thought of it but only when considering the options, that one always on the 'never' list. _

_ I can't take being alone anymore, she held my heart and, until she drew her last breath, I hadn't realized she took it as her own. As she drew her last breath, Tori Vega took my heart with her, and I need to join her in order to feel complete... I just have to. She made me feel so many things over the last few months; love, hope, happiness, joy, glee and many others that I hadn't truly felt in years. _

_ So this is it... When you read this, I'll be long gone, off with her. I'll be happy, building a house of our dreams with her. I just wish that this happiness could have been real when we were alive. _

_ I love you Tori, and I'll join you soon... _

_ -Jade West" _

Beck's heart stricken as he finished, feeling an odd sense of relief, loss and closure. The letter was folded and placed carefully in his pocket as he glanced at his ex with a new set of eyes. Finally he understood the beast he tried to tame, and while it was fun while it lasted, he wouldn't be the one. Tori was, and she did manage to tame it too.

Everyone gave a few seconds to mourn a few moments once the letter was read, and then the silence was shattered by a soft voice. "So," Robbie started, "What do you was her last thought?"

"I have an idea," Beck murmured as he strode over to Jade, closing her eyes before turning around with a sad smile.

" _ Tori..." _


End file.
